Haloid's Star Destiny Effect 40K prologue, Timeline & Codexes
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: this is a another fanfiction story about the mega-crossovers. their might be a challenge for any of you guys go ahead.


DISCLAIMER: i do not own Halo, Destiny, Star Wars, Starcraft, Warhammer, Metroid, Mass Effect, Titan A.E., JC Avatar, AvP, Galactic Civilizations, Gate - JSDF, Silmarillion, LOTR, Gundam Series, Killzone, Gears of war, Bioshock, Starship Troopers, invader Zim. Red Faction, Diablo, Rise of Legends, Star Trek, Babylon 5, Ratchet & Clank, Code Geass, Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, records of Lodoss war, hellsing, Elfen-Lied, Half life, Destrict 9, Falling Skies, independance Day, Stargate, Metro, Atlantis, Voltron. DAH (Destroy all Humans), DLoMG (Dairy Life of Monster Girl), Master of Orion, Elder Scrolls, Dragon age, Unreal, Fallout, Dead Space, Farscape, or any of techs characters or stuff ECT, they all belongt to their rightful owners.

* * *

here is the Prologue for any Tier civilizations.

Tier 7 Civilizations: Pre-Industrial:

Tier 7 is one of the most common and stable states, with limited weaponry and environmental threats. Societies tend to be small and scattered, driven by subsistence farming, foraging, or hunter-gathering needs. Technology is limited to simple hand made tools, weapons, or agrarian implements and methods, but a very broad understanding of planetary and solar mechanics is not uncommon.

the only Tier 7 civilizations are.

* * *

Sadera Empire.

Lodoss kingdoms and empires (still new to me and still learning about them).

Tevinter Imperium.

Orlais Empire.

Ferelden kingdoms.

the Chantry.

Tenmos Empire (OC faction in Phelanor in Naruto. Decease, but Ressurected by the Ruinous powers of Chaos/Legion of Darkness as the Tenmos Vampire counts, second only to the Carstein Vampire Counts).

Neglasha Empire (OC faction in Phelanor in Naruto. Decease).

Neclasar Empire (OC faction in Phelanor in Naruto. servents of the Goa'uld, Decease).

the Ghaol.

several thousand human worlds.

* * *

Tier 6 Civilizations: Industrial Age:

Tier 6 is the outset for massive urbanization. Agrarian societies can remain stable in the pre-industrial stage, but Tier 6 population strain and mechanized food production invariably create political and economic pressures very few can balance. Moving past this usually promises advancement. Some societies improve environmental and medical understanding concurrently with mechanical and transport advancement. Those that do not are frequently doomed.

the Only Tier 6 Civilizations are.

* * *

Denshi nations (OC faction in Phelanor in Naruto. Feudal, militaristic, industrial, dominant, xenophobic, magic/chakra-phobic).

hidden Shinobi villages.

Aztemans (OC faction from planet Jungall in Naruto. dominant, slaver, militaristic, industrial, they are a crossbreed between the Romans and Aztecs).

few thousand Human worlds.

* * *

Tier 5 Civilizations: Atomic Age:

Tier 5 species usually begin focusing on clean energy production. The occasional belligerent species will use atomic energy for weapons, often resulting in mass extinctions. In-atmosphere craft are a hallmark, often leading to manned space flight, albeit on a short-scale.

the Only Tier 5 Civilizations are.

* * *

Krogan clans (used to be space-faring).

Drell remnants of Rakhata.

Brotherhood of Steel.

Eden Enclaves.

Metro rangers.

Neo-Nazi.

new Soviets.

few thousand Human Worlds.

* * *

Tier 4 Civilizations: Space Age:

Tier 4 is often the final resting place for species intelligent enough to break free from their cradle's surface only to fill the gulf surrounding it with war. Their comfort-focused technology often includes medical advancements.

the Only Tier 4 Civilizations are.

* * *

the Raloi.

Locust horde.

Xenomorphs.

Plague Armageddon.

Splicers of Rapture.

few thousand Human worlds.

* * *

Tier 3 Civilizations: Space-Faring:

The species in this tier have efficient FTL navigaion, mass drivers, asynchronous linear-induction weapons, holocrystal storage and semi-sentient AI's. They have had no outside influence.

the Only Tier 3 Civilizations are.

* * *

the Citadel Council.

Gaoi'roug Empire.

Arklanian Imperium.

Rachni hive Contingecy.

Inusannon Refuge.

Terminus Confederacy.

Jor Singularity.

Yahg Empire.

Mirkridium Corporation.

Yautja Empire.

Prothean Empire.

the Geth.

the Quarian migrant fleet.

the Zeoiph protectorate.

the Xerathi revenge.

Skaarj Empire.

* * *

Tier 2 Civilizations: Interstellar:

The species has the ability to perform exceedingly accurate FTL Navigation, near-instantaneous communication and man-portable application of energy manipulation.

the Only Tier 2 Civilizations are.

the Galactic Republic.

the Confederacy of Independant Systems.

Galactic Empire.

the Covenant empire.

the Reapers.

the Orks/savage Greenskins.

the Skaven dominion.

the Tau empire.

the Galactic Federation.

Space pirates.

the Asgardians.

Goa'uld empire.

the Altarian resitance.

the Drengin empire.

the Krynn syndicate.

the Yor singularity.

the Iconian refuge.

the Iconian's.

Thalan contingecy.

Arcean empire.

Tholian regime.

Iridium Corporation.

Drath legion.

the dominion of Korx.

Snathi revenge.

Terran empire.

holy empire of Britannia.

the Replicators.

few hundred Human worlds.

Sogowan.

Akrennian.

Grepoan.

Tek's Species.

Harvester aliens.

the Infinite Empire (Decease).

the Eternal Empire (Decease).

the M.E. Leviathans (in hidding, few in Numbers).

Yuuzhan Vong.

Furon Empire.

other unknown Alien races.

* * *

Tier 1 Civilizations: World Builders:

The species has the ability to manipulate gravitational forces, create AI with full sentience, fabricate super-dense materials, perform extremely accurate Slipspace navigation, the ability to create life, and the ability to create worlds.

the Only Tier 1 Civilizations are.

the Forerunner Ecumene (Decease).

the Eldar empire (Decease).

the Ori empire.

the Wraiths.

the Necromorphs.

the Tyranids.

the Mala'kaks/Engineers (Decease).

the Vex.

the Combine empire.

the Borg.

Irken Empire.

Galra Empire.

Espheni Empire.

Vorlon.

* * *

Tier 0 Civilizations: Transsentient:

As the Forerunners had no examples of civilizations with technological accomplishments greater than themselves - with the exception of the Precursors - this is a theoretical ceiling. It is suspected that they can travel across galaxies and accelerate the evolution of intelligent life. Along with this the use of neural physics is suggested at this stage.

the Only Tier 0 Civilizations are.

* * *

the Imperium of Light.

the Ruinous Powers of Chaos/Legion of Darkness.

the High Elf Free Republics.

the Dark Elf Empire.

the Zerg Swarm.

the Drej.

the Precursor/Xel'Naga (Decease).

the Helghast Empire.

Vampire Counts.

the Necrons.

the Lizardmen Empire.

* * *

If there are problems, i can edit them.

the Cabal empire is part of the Covenant Empire.

the Eliksni, Protoss, Poleepkwa, Centaurs, Lamia, Harpies. Dwarves. some Elves, the Vortigaunts, Vulcans, klingons, Romulans, some Quarians, some Geth, some Krogan, some Raloi, beastfolk. hobbits, ents, treants, Treemen, Dryads, Fairies, Draconians, Dragonewts, Lizard-people, Nekos, Kitsune-Nekos, Ookami-Nekos, Warrior Bunnies, Machina, Machine Spirits, Techpriests, other aliens races, Dullahan, Slime-people, Babylon aliens, Star trek aliens ECT are all part of the Imperium of Light and High Elf Free Republics.

the Hive, half the Zergs, Zerg=Protoss Hybrids, Tal'darim, the Taken, the Flood, Daedra, Morgul-Orcs and uruk-Hai, Trolls & Olog=hai, Balrogs, Ungols, Fell Beasts, and all other Enemies ECt are all part of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos/Legion of Darkness


End file.
